CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!
by ienjoypops
Summary: What happens when James steps the teeniest bit out of line with his best mate? Chaos, that's what! Part of my "Five Incidents to Hate You For" series. First fanfic and first in the series.


CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!

This is the first in my "Five Incidents to Hate You For" series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

James was sitting in his dormitory, wearily trying to do his Herbology essay when all of a sudden he heard the voice of his Head of House. She sounded angry. Very angry.

"POTTER! Come down here at once!" James sighed. This did not bode well…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Professor McGonagall marched James down the hallway that led to the Great Hall. She looked very grim; not a good sign for the boy that was currently being marched along.

"What's this about, professor?" McGonagall looked exasperated.

"Mr Potter, you know very well what this is about."

They entered the Great Hall and James saw nothing. Nothing but _destruction_.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sirius Black was having the time of his life. Siriusly. He laughed at his joke and sent a few more dart hurtling away from the back of the hippogriff he was on, then watched in glee as they thudded into the opposite wall. Laughing maniacally, his pleasure was further increased when the voice of one Minerva McGonagall rang out.

"BLACK! Stop right now and come out!"

"Nu-uh, Minnie. If you really want to see me that much, we'll arrange for a Hogsmead meeting!"

He swooped down, cackling.

"Reducto!" McGonagall shouted. The door to the hall burst open. Sirius laughed and flew down until he was merely centimetres from McGonagall's neat little bun. He then threw one of Zonkos' Hair Growing Balls (once they met with hair would cause it to grow) and smirked as her hair burst the band that was holding it together and twisted in crazy circles, tendrils reaching out. James looked up, baffled, at his best mate. Sirius laughed at the expression on James' face, then screamed "This is for you Moooooony!" and, summoning _Hogwarts: A History_, threw it out the window to break it. Sirius then flew out into the night, still laughing uncontrollably.

McGonagall put her hands on her hips decisively. "Well, Potter, I guess we should wait for tomorrow…" James wasted no time in hurrying to his dormitory. He really didn't want to be chased after by McGonagall or caught by Filch after hours. All he could do now was wait.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When James woke up, the sun was once again up. He wondered where Sirius was. His question was answered when he heard a yell outside. He rushed to put his glasses on and ran to the window. Sirius was crouched on his hippogriff, broom in one hand, a jar in the other. McGonagall was behind him, her tartan robes flying about her. James stared. McGonagall on a _broom_? He then noticed the jar was of ginger newts. Ah. Self-explanatory. He got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

McGonagall swept into the Great Hall, her robes ripped, but the jar of ginger newts clutched triumphantly in her hand. She pointed at James.

"Detention. Tonight. Seven o'clock."

"But, Professor, what did _I_ ever do?"

"You gave Black _chocolate_, that's what the blazes you did!"

"…but I didn't!"

"Oh, yes you did. Black told me, and I found evidence of chocolate wrappers, about FIFTY of them, and chocolate-covered fingers."

"…I did not, Professor, please! We have a Quidditch match tomorrow…"

"No. Detention, and that is _final_."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Meanwhile, one Sirius Orion Black was cackling madly on one Astronomy Tower, about one James Potter who he had gotten his revenge on…FOR STEALING HIS BEST HONEY-SMELLING SHAMPOO! (Admittedly it was only one drop, when James had accidentally(-ON-PURPOSE!) picked it up, but still…)

**Hehe…hope you enjoyed this. My first fanfic.**

**ienjoypops**


End file.
